


Baby Gold

by dragon_swan_1999



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan_1999/pseuds/dragon_swan_1999
Summary: Followed in her brother's footsteps,running away from home at a young age only to have to run back to her daddy for help 28 years after the curse was cast.How pathetic was she?Sage Larkin,daughter of Rumpelstiltskin,sister of Neal Cassidy/Bae,auntie of Henry Mills,and currently living life as a hooker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic,all credit goes to the respective owners.

Sage Larkin formerly known as Xandria back in the Enchanted Forest hadn't always been like this,wearing clothea that barely covered her and selling her body to just  make a living.At one point,she had a very promising future.But then she ran away from home,started hanging with the likes of bandits and pirates,learning magic,and found herself in the land without magic completely broke and homeless.

She had been living like a drifter for nearly twenty-eight years,rarely staying in any one place longer than two days at most.Sometimes she would hitch rides from whoever would stop the car and let her in,other times she travelled by foot and just went as far as she could.

At first,she tried living as a thief.The Outlaws back in the forest had taught her well,but not well enough.It worked for a few years,but then it got harder and she had been arrested on multiple occassions.

She tried living under bridges,that worked for a bit until she started getting run off from there by other homeless people and cops.Eventually it got to a point where she was spending her nights in random strangers beds,both men and women.

For a while,this life style worked.But this last time,not so much.The man beat her worse than she had ever been beat before,she barely managed to get away and she only stole enough for a one-way trip to the Storybrooke welcome sign.

She took a deep breath,gripping her tiny plastic bag of the few clothes and hygeine products she owned before crossing over the town line.Years ago,a man named August Booth had told her he knew who she was and that she needed to go back and repair her relationship with her father sometime.She had scoffed and told him to choke on his own wood,pun intended.But now,she thought that might just be her best option.

One good thing about daddy dearest or as most knew him,Rumpelstiltskin,he was now known as Mr.Gold and one of the wealthiest people in town.

Go where the money is,she always says.It was cruel,but so was the world and she couldn't afford to feel guilty.Literally,she spent the last bit of the money she owned on that cab ride.She was quite literally,completely broke.

She bit her lip nervously,what if he was still mad at her?Nobody held a grudge like Rumpelstiltskin/Mr.Gold.As terrible and selfish as she found herself to be,deep down the "Papa's baby girl"in her still gave a damn and did not want to dissapoint him.

"Hello,you need some help?"

Sage jumped,startled at the voice of the beautiful,tall brunette wearing red.

"Er..yeah,I'm visiting for the first time.I was wondering where I might find R-Mr.Gold."

"Oh,another visitor,two in one day!So exciting!And he should be in his pawnshop,walk a little farther and you can't miss it."

Sage nodded at the excited brunette,tugging her shorts down a bit.She looked at the brunette,was she a hooker too?Maybe,the shorts were tight and short enough to work the streets.But who was she to judge?The woman could just be a bit on the slutty side and that was all,whereas she just spent her night doing things she would beg for forgiveness to a god she didn't believe in for the rest of her days for doing.

"Alright,thank you."

The brunette nodded,smiling.

"You're welcome,I'm Ruby Lucas."

Sage nodded,smiling a small smile back.

"I'm Sage Larkin,"

Ruby smiled wider,Sage couldn't help but to notice how beautiful her eyes were.She found herself smiling a more genuine smile,her pale cheeks tinting red a bit.

"That's a beautiful name!Well,I've got to get back to work,I'll hopefully see you around sometime."

Sage nodded,heading towards the pawnshop.She took a deep breath,pushing the door open.The bell above the door dinged and the man from behind the counter looked up,caramel brown eyes met a matching set.

"Xandria..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Followed in her brother's footsteps,running away from home at a young age only to have to run back to her daddy for help 28 years after the curse was cast.How pathetic was she?Sage Larkin,daughter of Rumpelstiltskin,sister of Neal Cassidy/Bae,auntie of Henry Mills,and currently a prostitute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic,all credit goes to the respective owners.

_"Xandria..."_

Sage stuffed her hands in her pockets,chuckling nervously and nodding.The look on his face was not one she had pleasant memories of,one would think the guy would just be happy to see his daughter after over twenty-eight years.But no,she's not his precious baby Bae and that's not how this works.

"It's actually..uh..Sage now,but yeah...Papa,it's me."

He came out from behind the counter,clutching his cane tightly and walking towards her.She took a step back,he did not look happy and she knew that he would be more than willing to put that cane to use if he felt the urge at any point.

He sneered,she blushed embarassed.

"Better than the name I originally went by,"

"Xandria is a beautiful name,uncommon but beautiful."

"Oh,yeah,that one is.No argument there,I was talking about the first name I gave myself."

He ran a hand down his face.

"Dare I ask?"

"Shelly,"

"Well,I'm not calling you either one of those awful names,to me you will always be my baby Xandria.And really,Shelly?Did you ask a group of hookers for name references?"

She shifted her feet,embarassed of the fact that she did in fact as a fellow hooker for a list of names.He shook his head again,looking up to the Heavens as though asking whatever deity he believed in that day "Why?"

"Whatever,that aside what do you want?I haven't seen you since you were a scrawny little thirteen year old,"

She pushed her dark,blonde-streaked hair behind her tattooed shoulders and sighed,looking up at him finally.

"Can't a girl just visit her Papa out of wanting to see them and nothing more?"

"Not when that girl is you,Xandria(zan-dri-a).Now I ask again,what do you want?"

"Er...a place to stay and some money..."

She mumbled,knowing there was no point in beating around the bush anymore.

He sneered at her.

"Oh,did the big bad world finally kick your ass?So,you've come back to your dear old Papa for help now that you found out you can't make it on your own?Huh?"

She wanted so badly to argue,but sadly he was right.The world did give her hind end a good kick,she simply stood there and let him chew her out to his heart's content.

"I provide for you,protect you,keep you warm and safe for all those years and you just leave me without so much as a goodbye.And now you dare come to me begging for money after all these years?"

She looked away,tears welling up in her eyes.

"No,you look at me,Xandria Faith!"

Sage looked at him,he glared back as he got in her face.

"You saw how much Bae leaving hurt me and then you followed right in his footsteps,you're just like your mother.You know that?Leaving without giving a single damn about anybody else,selfish!"

"I am nothing like that...that bitch and don't you ever accuse me of it again!And of course I cared,I love you,you idiot!"

"Then why did you leave?You were my baby,my youngest.How could you just take off without even telling your Papa a simple goodbye?!"

She started to sob,only he could bring out the emotions she had locked away for the last twenty-eight years.

Sage clenched her eyes shut tightly,rubbing the tears away furiously.

"Papa.."

"Dry those tears,girl,you don't get to pull that with me. _You_  made the choice to leave, _you_ chose to turn your back on this family.Don't you dare cry!"

"Would you say that to Bae?!"

She snapped finally,glaring back at him.

"Bae wouldn't come to me,begging for money and shelter after what he did."

"You're right,he wouldn't come to you for a damn thing because he can't stand you.He _hates_ you.At least I came back,just be happy one of your children wants to be around you for any reason at all."

He gave her the evilest look she had ever seen,she took a step back and immediately regretted opening her mouth a lot.She had used that mouth for some terrible things,but this was by far the worst.

"Get out and don't ever darken my doorstep again,"

He hissed,she nodded and ran out without looking back.Magicless he may be, was still Rumpelstiltskin and mean as Hell when need be.

  
She didn't stop running until she got to the Diner she met Ruby at,going inside and taking a seat at the booth closest to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it,maybe comment your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fic,all credit goes to the respective owners.

Sage held her head in her hands,what was she going to do now?It wasn't like she could fill out a job application,what employer would hire a woman arrested for thievery and prositution several times over?And really,she hadn't ever had any real job experience,so it's not like she had many options even without the prison record.

Ruby walked over to her booth,frowning concerned.The tall brunette placed a hand on her shoulder,shaking gently.Sage jumped a little,looking up at her.

"Oh...it's you,"

"Yeah,it's me.Woah,try not to get too excited."

Sage chuckled quietly.

"Sorry,rough day."

"Oh,wanna talk about it?"

"If you have time to listen to the life story of a broke whore with a horrible relationship with her father,then sure.Take a seat and I'll tell you all about it."

Ruby frowned.

"You're not a whore,"

"No,literally I am.I sleep with people for money,I really am a whore,Ruby."

Sage frowned.

Ruby laughed nervously,blushing embarassed.

"Oh..sorry,"

"It's fine,I sort of..quit a couple of days ago.Trying to get back on my feet,"

Ruby smiled.

"That's good,applied for any jobs yet?"

"Not yet,it's a bit difficult for someone like me to find a job.Really,who's going to hire a retired hooker with no job experience?"

"My grandmother,she'll hire you as soon as you fill out the application.She's been looking for help for so long we lost track or time,we're always happy to train a waitress willing to work."

Sage thought it over,nodding.

"That sounds good,I'll apply.Better than nothing,right?"

Ruby nodded,smiling.

"That is true,so that problem is solved.Now,let's hear about that dad of yours."

"Ugh,I ran away at thirteen years old and haven't seen or spoken to him since.Finally came to see him and the first thing I did was asked for money and a place to sleep.He's not very happy with me and I can't say I blame him,honestly."

Ruby nodded and patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay,he'll come around.Who is he?"

"Mr.Gold..."

Ruby cringed.

"Yikes,good luck with that."

Sage nodded.

"Yeah,he'll cut my hand off before it's over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it,maybe comment your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts?


End file.
